this is going to be a long summer
by truegallaghergirl
Summary: so this is a story about if cammie was a normal girl i have read alot of stories like this but this one is very very diferent from the other. here bex is cammie's adoptive sister and it's summer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N SO THIS IS A STORY ABOUT IF CAMMIE WAS A NORMAL GIRL I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF STORIES LIKE THIS BUT I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE ONE SO HERE IT THE WAY BEX IS CAMMIE'S ADOPTED SISTER.**

"Cammie!!!!!! Cammie if you don't wake up now I swear I'm going to murder you!!!!!" "huh what's going on" I said. I really hated it when bex woke me up. Especially since it was summer. I don't get what is so important that she has to wake me up so freaking early.

"bex why the fudge do you have to wake me up so early" I said obviously pissed. "early do you even know what you're talking about cause it's two in the afternoon" "what why didn't you wake me up earlier!!!!"

"oh sorry but weren't you just screaming at me to wake you up later and now you want me to wake you up earlier, you must be having some serious mood swings this afternoon" I guess she was right. "yeah sorry about that" I said with a smile.

"its fine I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to town today."

"yeah sure what ever, whats for breakfast" I felt my stomach grumble which proved I was hungry.

"I don't know make yourself something while I get ready" "k"

I knew she would probably take an hour or more so I defiantly had time to make myself something delicious. Maybe pancakes with bacon. Mm I was really really hungry.

I walked down the stairs only to bump into mom. "oh so you're finally awake"

"yeah finally so is there any bacon or pancakes" I asked begging for a yes.

"sorry sweety but I can give you some money for you and bex to go to dennys but I don't think they are serving breakfast anymore."

"oh that fine I guess I'll just go back upstairs to change" I said a little sad. I really wanted pancakes and bacon but I guess I could deal.

"hey bex we're going to dennys!!!!" I yelled. She was in the shower so I had to wait some time before being able to shower myself.

We got ready and left. Bex seemed to be in a hurry because she practically ran to town. I couldn't drive yet and I wasn't willing to risk my life and let bex drive so we had to walk. When we got there I saw bex's hurry cause at the front of dennys were two boys. Oh no!!!! I knew what she had planned. I pulled her aside and was ready to scream.

"okay before you kill me I just want to say that this is my date not yours" I have to admit that calmed me down a lot before I realized there were _two _boys.

"bex there were two boys standing there"

"oh yeah well I kind of told my boy he could bring a friend so I guess he did"

"that's the exact same thing as a date!!!!" I was really freaking out. The last boyfriend I had didn't turn out well. His name was josh but I had to brake up with him because he hated bex and I couldn't be with anyone who hated my family.

"listen just go somewhere else if you don't want to be there"

"okay I'll go to the movies just give me half the money so I could buy some food"

"oh its fine you could keep all the money cause Grant is going to pay"

So we departed and I was thinking of what movie to watch when I heard a voice.

**A\N SO I KNOW THIS ISNT MY BEST WORK BUT I STILL WANT YOU TO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T I WONT CONTINUE SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. a sincere moment

**A/n so I'm reallyyyyyy reallyyyyyyyy sorry!!!!!!!!!! I have a good excuse though. My computer crashed… again. So right now all of you must be thinking im such a liar because you have seen me review your stories but that's because my phone has internet so I can still read your stories and review but sadly I couldn't update.**

**I have had this written in my notebook for as long as I can remember so after this I will send the sneak peak to the first reviewers of gg4 trip to London, then I will update gg4 trip to London, and then I will put up another chapter of this, so enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. **

At first I thought he wasn't talking to me but then he said Cammie and that made me stop. I was begging that he was just calling another Cammie and he would just walk by not even giving me a second glance but of course that wasn't the case.

"Hey wait up" he said. I looked back and saw the kid that was with Bex's date. _Great_ just what I need.

"What do you want" I said. I didn't intend it to sound so mean but I guess my voice has a mind of its own.

"Nothing I was just getting bored of watching your friend and my bro eating each other's faces" he said. Oh so Bex's date has a brother. That's weird since they don't look anything like each other. That's when I realized they were probably adopted brothers just like Bex and I.

"So which one of you is adopted" I asked. I know that's probably I very personal question but I was really curious.

"How'd you know we're adopted brothers?" he looked really confused. I would be too because whenever I tell people Bex and I are sisters they just laugh as if we're joking.

"cause Bex isn't my friend she's my sister and you didn't answer my question"

"well, I am." He said then stopped to think of something and then continued "my parents died when I was 4" oh no. I feel so bad. I would've never asked him if I knew that.

"I know how you feel my dad died when I was 8 but now I live with my mom and Bex" I don't know what made me say it but I did.

I have never told anyone that in my whole life. Not Bex or even my mom since she already knows. Then I started to cry.

Me, Cammie Morgan, was crying in front of a guy that I didn't even know the name of.

"sorry I'm not usually like this" I said.

"you don't have to be sorry, it's okay to cry" he said and then hugged me. All I could do was cry. Even though I don't know him I felt safe in his arms. I felt better with him then I do when I'm with my mom or aunt or friends.

We stayed there for what felt like hours but really it was just 3 minutes. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"how come I don't know your name but you know mine" I said wiping my tears with my jacket sleeve.

"Zach" he said "Zach Goode"

**a/n wow that was actually better than I thought it would be. I know it was short but another chapter is coming up so don't worry. Oh and just wanted to say that today I sprained my ankle : ( Please review, pretty pretty please!!!!!!!! Btw check out these awesome stories:**

**my gg4**

**grown up yet child by heart**

**school's in but is the secret out and the sequel**

**what happens when you fall hard**

**there are many more and I will mention them in the next chapter**


	3. movies

a/n so I made a deal with gallaghergirl396 that if I put up this chapter she would put up a new chapter so here it is.

I laughed and he just smirked. "so what would you say to watching a movie with me"

"hmmmm… I don't know if my boyfriend would approve" I said. He knew and I knew I was single but he still played along.

"really well I think your boyfriend wouldn't mind at all" he was still smirking. Now that I look at him that smirk was getting annoying.

"well I guess…….. okay I'll go with you" I said and then ran off while screaming "the last one there has to pay"

"crap" he muttered and started to run, but to bad for him that I was the fastest girl in my class last year and Bex makes sure I stay fit. As in she has surprise tests when she suddenly attacks me and I end up with several bruises and occasionally a twisted ankle.

"loser!!!!!" I yelled.

"not really" he said and then tackled me. I couldn't even scream before my face smashed to the concrete. "come on from what I heard I'm nothing compared to Bex" okay how did he know that. Can he read minds or something?

"yeah kinda" that is really starting to freak me out. Then I realized I hadn't gotten up yet.

"so you wanna play like that huh" and I made a plan. I went behind him and kicked his legs. I stuck out my tongue and ran. At the end I won, obviously.

"that wasn't fair" he said while panting.

"life isn't fair, just suck it up and take out your wallet cause I want a large popcorn" he groaned and we went inside. I got my large popcorn and sour patch kids_ and_ a medium coke.

"you know you could've at least gotten the medium popcorn cause I don't think we'll be able to finish all that" he said with a disapproving glance.

"we will not be finishing anything because this popcorn is for me and me only" and that was very true. I could eat three large popcorns and still want more so he's lucky I went easy on him.

We decided to see G.I Joe which was amazing, until he kissed me…

**So this was shorter than expected and I left a cliffy but I can guaranty a chapter tomorrow. Please review!!!!!**


End file.
